


Her Tongue Unbridled

by Himring



Series: Inzilmith [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Akallabêth, Gen, Númenor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Having escaped from Numenor, Inzilmith discovers that speaking her mind is no longer punishable by death.
Series: Inzilmith [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645048
Kudos: 15
Collections: Legendarium Ladies April 2020





	Her Tongue Unbridled

**Author's Note:**

> LLA General prompt: Sacrifices

She opened her mouth. She shut it again.

And then she remembered that she was no longer in a country where the blood of men and women was spilt every day for an unwise remark overheard in a tavern, for words of a forbidden language that had slipped out inadvertently where others could hear. There were no spies here, because here nobody wanted to listen to them.

The fires, cruel sacrifice to a fruitless ambition for eternal life, no longer burned. They were wholly quenched in seawater.

Much was lost, but thereby, against expectation, she had gained freedom of speech.

**Author's Note:**

> Also for the SWG Insta-drabbling prompts: fruit, blood, taverns, forbidden


End file.
